The new me
by ImmortalSoull
Summary: Kagome had a harsh past with Inuyasha. She was teased to no end for her braces, glasses and fat.But now she is back and ready for anything. Will love blossom between the two sworn enemies?
1. Intro

"_Watch where you going you fucking ugly bitch!" _

_The deserted hallways echoed his thundering voice._

_The silver haired Hanyou glared down at the whimpering girl. His honey golden eyes bored into her slouched figure._

"_I'm so sorry I-Inuyasha!" Kagome bowed her head in shame and felt tears streaming out of her soulless black eyes. _

"_Sorry isn't enough" He gave her a devilish smirk as he dragged her up by the collar of her shirt and stuffed her into the first locker he saw._

"_No! Inuyasha! Please, I have to get home! You don't understand!"_

"BEEEEP…BEEEEP…BEEEEP…BEEE-CRASH!"

"Ugh" A 16 year old raven haired girl awoke from her slumber and took a glance at her smashed alarm clock. "Damn, now I have to buy another one" she muttered as she got up from her bed. Her walls reflected a medium shade of grey and her bed and the rest of the furniture were all black. _'So much has changed…ever since…him…' _

"KAA-GOO-MEE! TI-ME TOO GO!"

"SHUDDUP SOUTA! I'M NOT GOING!"

"OH YES YOU ARE YOUNG LADY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO COME UP THERE AND DRAG IT DOWN MYSELF! YOU BETTER HAVE…oh hello Mrs. Burnthart! How nice to see you today!

"Well, I not to happy seeing you! You lousy neighbors never notice that you are waking ME up from my slumber, do you? Well here is something to remember for tomorrow morning, SHUT THE HELL UP!" With that, Mrs. Burntheart slammed the door in Mrs. Higurashi's face. Mrs. Higurashi looked shocked for a second before muttering softly.

"The new neighbors are very nice…Her name fits her personality very nicely, don't you think? Mrs. Bitchy-BURNTheart. She's killing me already." Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see a petit figure dressed in black leaning against the door with a smirk on her face.

"Kagome, please, I do not tolerate this kind of language coming from your mouth in this house!"

"Mom, forget it, I won't stop"

"Sigh Fine Kagome….honey, what time is it?"

Kagome looked down at her black watch with black gems on them. "Aw shit! I have three minutes to get to school! Yes! This could be my record!"

"GO KAGOME!"

Kagome held up her hand in defense, "Alright Alright! Off I go!" She grabbed her backpack and raced out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes in annoyance. '_I hope she will be ok' _

Kagome got to school in a record of 35 seconds and was currently racing down the empty halls to the main office.

-Five seconds later-

"Hurry up lady! I need my schedule!" The secretary glared up at the impatient girl.

"Name?"

"Higurashi Kagome"

"Here"

She grabbed the paper and raced down the halls once again.

"Humph, kids these days, they think they are too cool to even say thank you."

Kagome opened the door to the classroom and stepped in just as the bells rang. She silently congratulated herself for her perfect timing and fastest record so far.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molting Golden eyes didn't even bother to look at the goth dressed girl...he was too pre-occupied in checking out Kikyou's ass that was pretty much in his face.

"Here is our new student, Higurashi Kagome. WOuld you please introduce yourself?" Mrs. Yuri asked.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to the girl as Mrs. Yuri said her name. _Kagome?_

"Sure thing teach. Name: Kagome. Age: Same as all you asses ("Miss Higurashi! Please, no unappropriate language!") yeah yeah whatever...what else...I came to this school before...so don't come up to me and ask me if I came here before. Cuz then I'll just punch you in the fucking nose for not listening to me in the first place...and ..."

"Alreight Miss Higurashi, I think that will be enough...now if you will take a seat next to.."

"Mrs. Yuri, tsk tsk ts, didn't your mother ever teach you that interrupting someone when they are talking is rude? Don't make me teach you manners now." Kagome wagged a fingure towards her shocked teacher.

"MISS HIGURASHI! I WOULD APPRICIATE IT IF YOU WOULD JUST SIT DOWN!"

"You tell me to sit, but you have still not declared where Mrs. Yuri! You are being very unclear!"

"MISS HIGURASHI!"

"MRS. YURI!"

"UGH! Go sit next to Inuyasha please, and don't be a bother for the rest of class, or you will serve detention nd i will cll you parents!"

"Correction...parent"With that, she turned around and stomped off towards Inuyasha.

Mrs. Yuri took a deep breath and turned around seet a sweet smile. She stared into the shocked faces around the class

"Please open to page 349...Now, the War of..."

"Ugh, this is sooooooooooooooooooooooo boring..." Kagome sighed to herself.

"So Kagome, you say you have been here before?" Inuyasha had been beyond shocked to know that this girl, this girl siting right next to him was the same Kagome from so many years back. _Gods, she was soooo UGLY! Feh...She's probably still blubbered up under that sweat-shirt of hers. And since when does she wear black, not to mantion, ALL black?_

"Yeah, didn't I already tell you people? And it's Higurashi to you!" She whipserd harshly. Inuyasha ignored the second stateent and continued

"I remember four eyed braceface, do't you? Ah good times. And remember flubber day? We still celebrate it...how unfortunate that it is on your birthday...Kouga celebrates it to you know. Even Miroku. Remember Miroku? Oh yes...he was the happiest out of all of us when you left. You don't know how RELIEVED he was when the lil nerdy outcast was GONE out of his LIFE! Remember you 10th birthday? Oh I remember it so well...remember how he-" Out of nowhere, Kagome's hand shot up into the air. Inuyasha looked at her in suprise.

"Yes MISS Higurashi?" Mrs. Yuri grinding out of her teeth.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Mrs. Yuri, I have something to say."

"Well, I'm sure it can wait until after-"

"Inuyasha is being an irrogent ass and is really disturbing y in my studies. Can you please move this son-of-a-bitch somewhere far far away from me?" By this time, Mrs. Yuri's face was boiling hot with anger.

"INUYASHA AND KAGOME! DETENTION!"

"OI! I DIDN'T DO ANY FUCKING THING! THAT BITCH WAS LYING!"

"Aww, poor Inuyasha can't tke detention. He doesn't want his mommy to be mad at him! Aww, mama's boy!"

"YOU FUCKING BI-"

"INUYASHA AND KAGOME! ETENTION FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK! ANDYOU BETTER BE THERE FOR **EVERY** SINGLE ONE OF THEM OR ELSE I **WILL**CONTINUE ADDING DETETION DAYS AND I **WILL** CALL YOUR PARENTS AND THEY **WILL** DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT IF I CAN'T! THEY **WILL**!"

"Wow teach, calm down...deep breaths, thats right. Amazing, that was 4 '**WILLS**' in one breath! Incredible! Haha..." Kagome walked up and patted the teacher on the shoulder. the class burst out laughing and Mrs. Yuri face one again went red.

"That's it, kagome and Inuyasha, in the hall now!"

"WHAT! I DIDN'T-" Inuyasha was cut off midway by an enraged teacher.

"NO MORE WORDS!"

"You got it teach!" kagome saluted and dragged Inuyasha outside while sending fly kisses to the rest of the class leaving the guys swooning.

As soon as they were outside in the deserted hallway and the door was closed behind them, Inuyasha pinned Kagome against the lockers and looked at her with feirce amber eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

SO! how was this one? It is really similar to all the others, but i wanted to see whicch story iss liked the most. Plz review. Aw man...here, lemmi try to convince you...in this one too...PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW...yeah, that should be enough for now ;) lol


	2. Anger

Yes, This is much longer than my previous chapter, not much much longer, but longer. lOl. So plz review and tell if this is good…..or should I change it? Have fun .

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

Anger 

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

Inuyasha sneered, "Aww, did Kaggie try to loose weight?" He began lifting her sweatshirt. " I wanna see that obese body you're _trying_ to hide hippo."

Kagome smirked, "Not yet hunny, your just gonna have to wait your turn." She kneed him quickly in the groin. Inuyasha's hands immediately covered his manhood and groaned out in pain. He turned around so she couldn't see his face.

_Perfect_

Her fist came slamming into his ass. He gasped with pain and fell forward.

"HOLY SHIT. YOU MOTHER FUCKER BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK—AHH—IS YOUR FUCKING—AHH—PROBLEM!" Inuyasha gave a loud gasp before he stood up with his hands on his knees.

Kagome glared hard at him. "This is what you get for-"

"HIGURASHI KAGOME! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Kagome turned around to face the fire-hot-faced woman. She could see the class behind her snickering. Kagome silently smirked to herself. _Lovely._ Kagome quickly put on a surprised/helpless face as she turned her attention back to the red-faced teacher. She could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh Mrs. Yuri! I'm so glad you came! I just couldn't help it! He-he-he-oh!" Insert kagome quickly pinching her-self in the side> Kagome burst out crying. Mrs. Yuri looked at her in astonishment, confusion and concern. She briskly walked over to Kagome and patted her on the back.

"It's ok dear, take your time and tell me what happened."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha along with the rest of the class looked at her in amazement.

"Inuyasha! He-he pushed me up to the wallsniff and start feeling me under my sweatshirt! sniff " Kagome burst out crying again. I didn't know what to do! I-I-So Isniff kneed him in the dick." Kagome continued to sniff and tried to look as if she was trying to put her-self together.

"WHA………! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WOMAN! I DID NO SUCH THING! AS A MATTER OF FACT YOU-"

"TAKAHASHI INUYASHA! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, AND YOU WILL BE AVING DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! I DEFINITELY DO NOT APPROVE OF YOUR BEHAVIOR! YOUR TESTING MY PATIENCE BOY! Now Kagome, let me go get the nurse for you, ok? I'll be right back." Mrs. Yuri turned to the opened classroom door. "Class get to your projects please" With that, she hurriedly strode off towards the nurses office. Kagome kept the sullen look on her face, but as soon as Mrs. Yuri was out of sight, she exploded out laughing. Her arms were clutching her sides and she rolled onto the floor. Inuyasha's faced turned red with embarrassment and anger. The class looked at her in shock.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I GOT IN FOR THAT YOU FUCKING BITC-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" a student sitting in the classroom burst out laughing following Kagome's example in clutching his sides.

"MIROKU! SHUDDUP! THAT WAS HARDLY FUNNY AT ALL!" Inuyasha stomped up to the perverted monk and bonked him on the head. Kagome looked at Miroku with suddenly saddened eyes. _It's him_.

"OW! INUYASHA! THAT HURT!"

"Feh, hardly. Sango hits you hard enough to knock you unconscious and you don't complain. How is this any different? "

"Well, I get something out of it don't I? She does not merely hit me for no reason, I get my treat. Now you on the other hand…"

"Hey! What wrong with me?"

"Well, I don't get any 'goodies' from you."

"Hey! I have plenty of goodies…they just aren't meant for you! They are meant for-"

"Me?"

Inuyasha snapped his head towards the voice.

"Sorry hippo, but I'm looking for much more…anything-but-Kagome kind girls. The kind that don't have loads and loads of flubber hanging off of either sides of their pants. The kind that actually fits into jeans without ripping them, the kind of girls that don't laugh like donkeys. You know, the TOTAL opposite of YOU!" Inuyasha would have gone further, but he was stopped when he saw a flash of pain go through her eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it came. Her face was once again masked with cold, unfeeling eyes that bored through his soul. Inuyasha involuntarily shivered going unnoticed by anyone. _What happen to her?_

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have reach whatever was below hell…..far far below hell. Kagome crossed her arms and marched up to him. She stood on her toes making her look taller. Her expression changed in a flash as she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. And then…

**SLAP**

The student gasped and Kikyou ran up to Inuyasha a hugged him furiously asking him if he was ok. Inuyasha's head was thrown off to a side. He felt as if needles pierced through his cheek.

She gave Kagome a hard glare before bring her attention back to Inuyasha. She caressed and kissed his cheek softly. Kagome subconsciously growled.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was burning up with rage. His insides were screaming with anger. A lowlife girl slapped him, Inuyasha Takahashi, the most popular guy in the school, a royalty of the school. He had never, EVER been slapped bt anyone other than his……father. His eyes flashed red as his anger continued to boil up.

Kagome, obvious to Inuyasha's anger smirked in triumph.

She laughed at what she thought was his embarrassment. Oh how she treasured this moment. She had been waiting all her life to do this To get back at him for all he had ever done to her. But deep inside her, she new why she had slapped him, and her heart clenched at his cruel words.

_"Sorry hippo, but I'm looking for much more…anything-but-Kagome kind girls. The kind that don't have loads and loads of flubber hanging off of either sides of their pants. The kind that actually fits into jeans without ripping them, the kind of girls that don't laugh like donkeys. You know, the TOTAL opposite of YOU!"_

The words plagued her mind. After moving away from this town, she was always conscious about the way she looked. She did not want her heart broken the way it was before… no...she wouldn't allow that…she thought he was her friend… even though they were friends in secret…she thought she could trust him to keep her secrets…and he did…but then, she did something unforgivable.

Her thoughts were cut short when a loud **SLAP** hit her with full force. She was flown across to the other end of the room.

"Ahhhhh!" people screamed in the classroom and Kikyou rushed away from the enraged Hanyou. Miroku looked at Kagome with concern and at Inuyasha with fear.

"Ah shit, not now Inuyasha" Miroku mumbled under his breath.

Droplets of blood dropped onto the floor. Kagome looked up with frightened eyes. Her cheeks strung with pain. She looked at the metal chair beside and was horrified at her reflection. There were three long scratch marks bleeding like crazy. She again looked up at the Hanyou. His eyes were covered with his silver bangs. She noticed his hands in front of him, as if he had stroked an animal with his long razor sharp claws. They were dripping with blood, Kagome's blood. Inuyasha jumped out the opened window. Miroku went up to the fallen girl sitting on the ground with blood soaking her shirt. _His claws must have scratched her shoulder as well. Inuyasha, what have you done._

"Need help?" he asked politely offering her his hand.

Kagome looked up at Miroku with fear filled eyes. As soon as her eyes set on the man, the room went 10 degrees lower. She shoved the hand away with her good shoulder and stood up on her own, making sure not to how any sign of pain even though she was dying inside. As she walked out of the classroom, she vaguely heard, "Where is Mrs. Yuri? She should have been here by now!" and "That is only the second time Inuyasha did that! But this time, he nearly killed a really hot chick! DAMN!" The rest of the class was quiet. As soon as the classroom was out of her sight she leaned against the lockers clutching her lft shoulder. Her hands traveled up to her cheek as she hissed in pain. She let out a soft whimper as her tears began bunching up, but she wouldn't let them fall, no, she would stay strong.

"Come on Kagome, stay strong. You vowed not to cry for real. You vowed not to cry. Come on, get yourself together." Kagome straightened up and walked of the school obvious to a young man hiding behind the intersection of the hallways.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

Miroku sighed. _Kagome, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry._ He sadly watched Kagome limp down the rest of the hallway on her twisted ankle. He turned around to go back to class. As he passed a few empty classrooms, he heard groans coming from Naraku's dark, empty classroom. He quietly peered in and was shocked at the sight. There was his teacher, Mrs. Yuri and his Math teacher, Naraku, making out against the blackboard.

"Mmm…Naraku…mmm…hun…mmm…I gotta get…mmm…back to class…ohhhhh…that feels goo-mmmm….the students…" She broke away from the feverish kiss and his 'wandering' hands. "My students, I have been gone nearly ten minutes, and I was supposed to go get the nurse. I should go, I'll meet you after school though, right?"

Miroku boiled with anger. It was her fault. If she would have gotten back to class in time, this would have never happened. He needed t get his anger out on someone, might as well be her.

"That right Mrs. Yuri!" Mrs. Yuri looked at the door in shock. "If it weren't for your making out with Naraku, Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt. And now she just left with a broken shoulder and twisted ankle. Oh, and did I mention how much she's bleeding? No. But I will tell you that you are a very irresponsible teacher!" By this time the bell had rung and kids were standing around the doorway to see what the commotion was. They were surprised to see Mrs. Yuri pressed up against the wall by Naraku and Naraku's hands in her skirt. Mrs. Yuri blushed pink and felt her head get hot.

"And by the way, You were out for nearly 45 minutes…." Miroku turned on his heal and stomped off to the exist of the school. He didn't feel like staying in school any longer.

Kikyou stood by the doorway of the class smirking to her-self …_so the Hippo is back… _

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

WOW! Lol, that took a while, cuz I had so so so much homework, I'll probably not work on any of my chapters til after this weekend…I just have too much too do L I hate it so much. Grr. I have to write and memorized 5 paged goddamned speech! And I have to say it on Monday…and I have 3 tests on Monday, 3 projects dues Monday, AND 2 essay! School is hell I tell you! Hell! But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, plz plz pz review. I'm really tired write now, so I don't wanna say anymore plzes cuz….hopefully u'll review anyway. Thx! And thanks to all the people who reviews or the last chapter! Thanks a ton!.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

darkrose56: lol, thx for reviewing .

MoonGirl19: lol, yes, eventually, he will admit to himself that she is wicked hot. But the plot MIGT change….u never know……This was kind of a angst chapter……I never expected it to be like this, but hey, we need some anger. Lol.

Tornadotrail: lol, he does deserve it. That is a good idea….maybe I will do that, thx! . that would be really funny.

Cristine: Well, Inuyasha is gonna continue going after Kikyou for a while….but he only lusts after her…..he still doesn't know what kagome's body looks like right now, remember, cuz its covered by that damn sweatshirt? Lol. He is still trying to make himself believe that she is still that ugly fat girl she once was in the past. But yes, this is an InuKag fanfic. Sorry to all you Kikyou lovers…lol, I no your no one Christine .

Darkxcloudyskyz: lol, I'm glad you do like it! I worked hard on it .

Michelle: Thanks a lot for reviewing!.

voodoogirl92: lol, I'm gald you like!

you are despret arnt you? (): lol, I'll try my best . !REVIEW! o. o. 

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

o.

Aenka

P.S. nvm, i think my other chapter was longer -.-, darn...but still...i stayed up so long typing this up:( not to mention, i still have hw to do:( ah shit...


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, long time no see eh? Well, I kinda broke my laptop, which had EVERYTHING in it. I had a computer too, but I never use it. So then my life flew by and I forgot about writing. I mean, I did a lot of reading, but no writing, sorry! But, a few days ago, I happened to look back to my stories and I saw all the wonderful reviews people left me. And I suddenly got this urge to write more. I might hold off on a few stories, cuz I'm stuck, I don't quite remember what I had planned for them, and my brainstorming-ish sheet was on my laptop, unfortunately. So if any of you have any ideas for my stories, feel free to share them. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews by the way. I might write a few one-shots. Finalement, if you have any fanfics made, I would love to read them, so tell me, k? Alright, see ya soon!!! --Aenka


End file.
